Question: $\dfrac{2}{5} \div \dfrac{5}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{5}{4}$ is $\dfrac{4}{5}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{2}{5} \div \dfrac{5}{4} = \dfrac{2}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{2}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{2 \times 4}{5 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{2}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{8}{25} $